1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a port replicator and a resilient piece used therein; in particular, a resilient piece that can properly dissipate electromagnetic interference generated from an electronic device abutting the resilient piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
All electronic devices radiate electromagnetic energy as they operate. To prevent such emissions from interfering with the operation of other nearby devices, and to comply with emission standards set by bodies such as the Federal Communications Commission, electronic devices are designed to provide shielding or coupling which limits the electromagnetic interference (EMI) from the devices. Designing devices for EMI compliance includes both electronic and physical design considerations. Also, devices must be EMI-compliant in different, realistic operating modes, including any mode of operation considered worst-case for EMI radiation. Therefore, there is a continuing need for creative approaches to the problem of EMI compliance (It is noted that while the invention, as described, has particular applicability to EMI compliance, similar structures, approaches, etc., similar techniques may also be used for electrostatic discharge [ESD] design).
For example, a resilient piece may be disposed in an electronic device so as to dissipate EMI. Generally, the resilient piece for dissipating EMI is fixed in the electronic device at both ends. However, in some situations, the resilient piece protrudes from the electronic device. For example, in a port replicator supporting a portable computer, a resilient piece disposed in the port replicator protrudes from the port replicator. Thus, when the portable computer is disposed on the port replicator, it is in contact with the resilient piece of the port replicator so that EMI generated by the portable computer is dissipated via the resilient piece. Specifically, the resilient piece is disposed in the port replicator in a cantilevered manner so as to provide the resilient piece with supporting resilience.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a cantilevered resilient piece 10 includes a fixed portion 11 and a cantilevered portion 12. A nut 13 is disposed on the cantilevered portion 12. The fixed portion 11 is disposed in an electronic device (not shown) by two rivets 14.
FIG. 1b shows that the resilient piece 10 is disposed in a port replicator 20. The port replicator 20 includes a base 21 and a cover 22. The fixed portion 11 of the resilient piece 10 is fixed on the base 21 of the port replicator 20 by two rivets 14. The cover 22 includes an opening 221 for the nut 13 of the resilient piece 10 to protrude from the port replicator 20.
Referring to FIG. 1c, when a portable computer 30 is disposed on the port replicator 20 as shown in FIG. 1b, an abutting portion 31 of the portable computer 30 abuts the nut 13 of the resilient piece 10. By means of the resilient piece 10, EMI generated from the portable computer 30 is dissipated.
However, the cantilevered resilient piece has the following disadvantages:
1. It is difficult to align the protruding nut of the cantilevered resilient piece with the opening of the electronic device due to the cantilevered design.
2. The elasticity of the cantilevered resilient piece is not sufficient to closely abut the electronic device disposed on it.
3. When an external force, which is over the elastic limit of the cantilevered resilient, presses down the nut of the resilient piece, the cantilevered resilient piece is easily deformed and the resilience of the cantilevered resilient is deteriorated.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned resilient piece, the invention provides a resilient piece that can properly dissipate electromagnetic interference generated from an electronic device abutting the resilient piece.
Accordingly, the invention provides a resilient piece. The resilient piece is disposed in a port replicator supporting a portable computer, and comprises a body and an abutting member. The body includes a first portion and a second portion integrally formed with the first portion. The first portion includes a first end connecting with the second portion and a second end opposite the first end. The second end is fixedly disposed in the port replicator. The second portion includes a third end connecting with the first portion and a fourth end opposite the third end. A cross section of the second portion is substantially zigzag-shaped. The fourth end is fixedly disposed in the port replicator. The abutting member is disposed on the second portion near the third end and protruding from the port replicator so as to abut the portable computer disposed on the port replicator. Thus, electromagnetic interference generated from the portable computer is dissipated via the resilient piece.
In a preferred embodiment, the resilient piece further comprises a post disposed on the second portion near the third end and opposite the abutting member. The post abuts the port replicator to prevent the resilient piece from excessive deformation.
Furthermore, the second portion is formed with a hole for the post to pass through.
In another preferred embodiment, the second portion includes two bending portions, each of rounded.
In another preferred embodiment, both of the first portion and the second portion are riveted to the port replicator. The abutting member is a nut.
In another preferred embodiment, this invention provides a port replicator supporting a portable computer. The port replicator comprises a base, a cover and the resilient piece stated above. The cover is disposed on the base, and the resilient piece is disposed on the base and located between the base and the cover.